His First Battle
by Brittgirl015
Summary: Rated T to be safe, violence and mention of blood. It's Gareki's first battle after going to school, how will he do. Will everything turn out okay? Do not own, but I can dream.


Gareki looked through the scope, his sniper rifle stretching just before the edge of the large concrete building. He carefully observed the situation, remaining silent. He listened to the tense conversation that took place about a block from him in the empty park surrounded by forest on one side. Hirato had found out the location of Kafka"s main base, but it had been too easy. Entering with Yogi, Tsukumo and Jiki, the group had obviously been expected. As soon as they stepped foot in the park , varuga and high level kafka members appeared (many post humans). Airship one would be a few minutes behind them and a fight would obviously take place.

Gareki tensed his finger on the trigger, he had insisted he be involved but because of his skill level Hirato only agreed to let Gareki shoot from long distances. His bullets were high powered enough to kill most of the varuga or post humans with one shot but he had brought his side arm just in case.

Hirato calmly spoke to a man, most likely the highest ranking (present) kafka member, neither making any moves. Gareki couldn't make out what they were saying at such a long distance. The only way of communication Gareki did have with the separate group was subtle signals from Hirato. The signal for Gareki to shoot was when Hirato adjusted his glasses.

Gareki had been told to shoot the strongest looking Kafka members and then leave as soon as possible to avoid being attacked himself. He had huffed at the idea, he wanted to fight. Spending time with Circus and in Kuronme made him more skilled than before, he knew he could hold his own in a fight with a varuga.

Gareki was becoming impatient. The conversation had been going on for several minutes and neither side had made a move, Gareki could tell from Yogi's facial expressions that Kafka had been insulting the Circus members. Hirato and Jiki were masters at making their faces unreadable while Tsukumo always managed to look bored.

Gareki nearly flinched when he saw the signal to fire. He fired off the first shot, but something hit the barrel of his gun and the bullet that had been aimed at the Kafka leader took a different course, hitting a varuga that stood by him, killing it. The leader barely reacted, but the other members immediately started to attack.

Gareki wiped around to see what had struck his gun. Two post humans and a low level varuga stood a few feet from where he had set up his rifle. The varuga lunged first and Gareki easily took it out, not even needing to use his gun. The post humans were smiling at him and it made Gareki's skin crawl. Then one spoke, "The boss was right. Circus did bring back up." The other monster laughed, "Although just having one regular human with a gun isn't much back up. Circus must be desperate for recruits." Gareki glared at them, "I can take both of you down." The monsters snarled at Gareki. "You think you're tough, kid?" The first post human launched himself at Gareki with lightening speed, but Gareki still managed to be faster.

He quickly drew his hand gun, containing the same special bullets as his sniper rifle and shot the post human a foot from where he stood. The second wasn't much smarter, he wove his body around some vents on the building's roof in an attempt to block himself but as soon as there was an opening, Gareki easily shot him down as well.

Gareki took a breath and turned back to his sniper rifle, the battle below had started and he could still try to shoot. Suddenly the wind was knocked out of him and he was pinned to the ground. A post human held him to the ground by his throat.

"You're pretty good, kid, especially for a human." Gareki struggled against the monster's hand on his throat, he could barely breath as the hand continued to get tighter. "Too bad you didn't see me coming, you might have actually taken me out with that gun of yours." Gareki had completely forgotten the gun, it had fallen just out of his reach, his hand just nearly touching the handle.

The monster laughed at Gareki, seemingly enjoying the struggle. Gareki finally reached the gun but the monster had seen it and moved at the last second, the bullet catching him in the left shoulder. The post human grabbed his shoulder and grimaced. His next reaction was too quick, even for Gareki's trained eyes.

The post human had lunged at him, stabbing him in the stomach. Gareki was stunned and his body seemed to freeze. The monster smiled and pulled the large blade from Gareki's body, the motion seemed to break Gareki out of his daze. The pain of his wound was unbearable, his legs failed under him and he fell to the ground. His breathing became shallow and Gareki shut his eyes tightly as blood filled his mouth. The post human laughed, "Amazing how fragile the human body is." The post human suddenly lifted Gareki up, causing him to cough out the blood in is mouth. "Don't worry, kid, I'm not supposed to kill you yet."

Yogi stood with his fists clenched, he seriously hated Kafka right now. The man, who's name seemed to be Kei was constantly insulting the Circus members. Yogi was even more agitated that he seemed to be the only one reacting.

As the minutes ticked by Yogi began to get annoyed, it was as if both sides were stalling. He knew it was a good idea for Circus because Ship one was on its way but Kafka's members seemed to be stalling as well. Yogi hoped it didn't mean they were waiting for reinforcements as well. Hirato's ID band suddenly let off a faint glow of light, Yogi was standing right next to Hirato and he had barely seen it. It was the signal that Air ship one was nearby. Hirato didn't look like he noticed anything but adjusted his glasses and Yogi tightened the grip on his sword.

A single shot rang out as a varuga standing next to the leader, Kei, fell to the ground dead. The leader smiled, "Seems your sniper isn't very good" and then all the varuga and post humans lunged in for the attack.

Yogi could feel the butterflies in his stomach as he easily fought off the attacking varuga. Something was wrong, Gareki would never miss a shot. Yogi looked desperately at his team and could see the worry on everyone but Hirato's face, although he was sure the captain was worried as well.

Yogi fought angrily, he would be sure to kill all of them if they had done something to Gareki. Suddenly his thoughts were broken as Air ship one arrived, along with Akari sensei. Immediately after, Circus nearly decimated the Kafka members.

The remaining varuga and post humans returned back to their defensive positions around Kei, who for some reason was smiling. "This was fun, although I don't think you could have called it much of a battle" his gaze landed on the rest of his members but quickly returned to the Circus teams, "However I do suppose that is my fault for sacrificing the weak."

Yogi internally sighed, he knew this battle had been too easy. Then the varuga parted, and Yogi let out a gasp, and he heard Tsukumo and Iva as well. A strong looking post human held Gareki's hand's behind his back, he had blood all over him, even coming out his mouth and there was a deep wound in the middle of his torso. The post human was also wounded but seemed to be quite smug and it made Yogi want to rip him in half.

The post human forced Gareki onto his knees, although the teen seemed grateful for the rest. Yogi shook with fear and anger, the only thing that held him back was Hirato's calm manner and the normal look Gareki had in his eyes. Even though the teen was obviously in pain his eyes remained normal, the spark of Gareki's spirit was still there.

The injured post human chuckled, "This one gave me quite the hard time, he even took out two other post humans. Those guys had been sent out to look for a team of backups and get taken out by one kid." His speech was for both Circus and in order to inform Kei, who nodded his head.

Yogi couldn't help a little pride in Gareki, he wasn't really a part of Circus after all and he hadn't been given a power of his own yet but he still managed well.

Gareki was having a bit more trouble breathing but he wasn't going to show his pain. He racked his brain for a plan, he wasn't going to be held hostage. He suddenly figured it out, he just needed a distraction.

Yogi couldn't help starring at Gareki, he watched his every move and begrudgingly noticed the teen becoming more and more exhausted. Suddenly Yogi noticed his eyes, Gareki was starring at him like he was trying to tell him something, he mouthed some words and Yogi thought he might have figured it out.

Yogi spotted something in the trees a distance away and realized he had been right about the back up. There were a couple varuga in the tree line, Iva seemed to notice as well and quickly shot her magic in that direction. The low level varuga seemed to panic when they were noticed and charged in, not waiting for a signal from Kei.

Gareki smiled slightly as the post human loosened his grip as the low level varuga charged towards them. He reached into the back of his pants and quickly pulled out a gun and shooting the post human in the head, all behind his back. The bullet entered the bottom of his head and went out the top, the post human falling dead. Gareki's hands had been released, but he had been exhausted and fell forward with his hands covering his head. The gunshot had passed his own head and made his ears ring.

Gareki could hear the fighting around him briefly before he felt himself being lifted. He must have drifted unconscious because when he woke, Gareki had been take away from the battle, as he could still hear it. His eyes focused and he saw Yogi above him. The blonde was crying and began to blab about something annoying when he noticed Gareki was awake. Gareki couldn't really hear out his left ear at the moment but he could tell what the blonde was saying. "Don't die..please…don't Gareki.."

Yogi held Gareki's left arm to his chest and was crying into it like a towel, Gareki would have been annoyed but for some reason he felt touched at the display. "Stop crying…you baby…" Gareki gave Yogi a smile to let him know he would be okay but that seemed to make Yogi cry harder. Suddenly Gareki noticed Akari kneeling next to him on his right, "Don't talk dammit, I think you punctured a lung…" He drifted off, "I can't do anything until we get to the ship…does anything else hurt?" Gareki wanted to say 'You just told me not to talk' but he decided to save that for another time. "I can't hear….out of…my ear.." Akari nodded but somehow looked angry, "Well you shot your damn gun to close to your own head."

Akari sighed angrily, "We shouldn't be moving you but we have no choice, Yogi pull yourself together and carry him to the ship with me." Yogi nodded and gentle lifted Gareki, carrying him bridal style towards the ship with Akari staying right next to them. Gareki's right arm dangling weakly, dripping with his own blood as he was carried.

Gareki started to feel sick, he grabbed onto Yogi's shirt, trying to push the burning away but he couldn't breathe. Suddenly he began coughing, blood practically poured from his mouth. He tried to stay conscious through the sudden new wave of pain but he was too tired. Yogi started yelling something and Akari was yelling but the sound in Gareki's right ear suddenly went out and he had to close his eyes.

Yogi wanted to scream, "Akari sensei!" The doctor looked furious and Yogi would have usually cowered away. "Dammit, just get to the ship!"

As soon as they arrived several assistants helped to set Gareki on a gurney. They pushed Yogi out of the room, but he grabbed onto Akari's arm, "Please save Gareki." Akari glared daggers at Yogi, "I will never let another of my students die." The doctor swiftly went through some doors, leaving Yogi alone in the hall. He slouched to the ground, soon after every one else arrived, Hirato put a hand on the still crying blonde's head. "Go wash up, you don't want Nai to see you like that."

Yogi went through the motions for the next couple of days, Gareki was still alive and that was all that mattered right now. But he just couldn't be his usual self without the gloomy teen.

A week went by before Gareki was healthy enough to allow visitors. His left lung had been badly damaged and he had to be put on a ventilator, only a limited number of staff was allowed to enter to try and keep germs out.

Yogi crept into the room, somehow he was afraid to see Gareki. He stood by the side of his bed, the ventilator had been replaced with a mask. Gareki was extremely pale, even more so than usual, there was a small bruise on the left side of his head and a dark bruise around his neck. Yogi grew angry every time he saw the near black bruise, he couldn't take any comfort himself in knowing Gareki's attackers were already dead. Although it did make him smile to know Gareki had given those post humans what they deserved. Yogi sat silently at the teens bed side, holding his surprisingly cold hand in his own.

Yogi nearly fell off his chair when he felt a small movement from Gareki's hand. "Gareki…" There was a pause before Gareki slowly opened his eyes. They seemed unfocused and confused and Yogi wanted to hug him and squeal like a girl but held himself back. The teen slowly focused his eyes and looked at Yogi. Yogi had already started crying.

"Are you gonna cry every time I see you?" Gareki gave Yogi a rare smile and nearly shattered his heart with happiness. Yogi lightly set his head on Gareki's shoulder, "I thought you were gonna die. When I saw all the blood…I…just.."

Gareki couldn't help but smile, "Geez, I told you I was gonna be fine." His body still hurt a little but he managed to bring his arm around Yogi's back. "I can't die, what would you do without me?"

Yogi's face blushed at Gareki's words, his crying had made him tired. He sat down in a chair with his head resting on Gareki's arm and quickly fell asleep.

Gareki smiled, he looked up and saw Doctor Akari at the door. "So you're awake. Are you in pain?" Gareki acknowledged the doctor, "A little. Thanks for fixing me up." Akari nodded, "This is the first and the last time I'll do this. You get hurt again and I'm leaving you for the birds." Gareki raised an eyebrow at the doctor and Akari furrowed his brow. "Besides…what would Yogi do with out you, I mean you two seem so close." Gareki blushed a deep red, realizing Akari had heard what he said, "Just give me the pain killers already!"

Yogi woke up, rubbing his eyes he looked at Gareki. He had fallen asleep, he looked so peaceful, he no longer had the oxygen mask on and his color seemed to be coming back. Yogi quickly gave Gareki a kiss before laying his head back down on the hospital bed. Yogi smiled to himself, it was going to be a hassle having someone so stubborn and in Circus as a crush. He would just have to protect him next time, even with Gareki's obvious protest.

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry about the ending, I'm not so god with lovey-dovey scenes. Yay Yoreki!**


End file.
